1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel carbazole compound, and a polymer thereof.
2. Related Art
As charge transporting materials, charge transporting polymers, a typical example of which is polyvinylcarbazole (PVK), and low molecular weight compound dispersed systems, wherein a charge transporting low molecular weight compound is dispersed in a polymer, are well-known. In organic electrophotographic photoreceptors used in recent copying machines or printers, the low molecular weight compound dispersed systems are mainly used since the use of various materials is permissible and high functionality is possible due to a combination of a low molecular weight compound and a polymer, or the like. The charge transporting polymers have also been investigated as photoconductive materials or charge transporting materials for electrophotographic photoreceptors since they may provide high functionality and a long lifetime. In recent years, the polymers are also used as organic electroluminescent element materials.